How to choose a Life
by Norwaygirl95
Summary: Bella is married to Jacob Black, a shapeshifter. She is constantly beaten up, and raped. Jacob and the pack move to Italy, to deal with the royal vampires. She had never met the Cullens, and Jasper never leaves Maria, never meets Alice. Lemons!
1. The new life

**Author's Note:**

**So, this is my first story ever published by me. I feel kind of proud, but i would love to know what you folks think.**

**SM owns EVERYTHING, an everyone in this story.**

**So, here it comes... Enjoy?**

**

* * *

**(? Pov)

I looked in the mirror, and I saw a beautiful woman. I looked down my body, and I saw it was nice and fit all the way down to my toes. I looked around me, and I saw nothing but white stoned walls. My eyes drifted in that phase, again, again and again.

When I had woken, woken up from a perfect dream, a perfect life, that perfect human life, I had been shocked. How could I live in that blur?

My body had burned, every bone, every inch off my body had burned.

I couldn't take anything in. sure, I would remembered everything, but I felt stoned, or, how can I say it right? Err… I felt like my life was over and out you know? I really felt like shit.

I remembered what I did, and where I had headed off when suddenly everything got black and painful.

Then I remembered my human life, it had not been perfect. My body had been fat, my hair ugly gray-brown. I had a job, a husband that had used me, and would not let me do anything at my own. He hit me, and beaten me up until I blacked out. And that didn't take long, with his strength.

My _husband_ was really an arsehole. Fuck him, I could take him down now, now that I'm strong and _immortal._

That perfect human life was only a dream. It was a dream. A dream I never will dream again.

Before I was turning into this beautiful creature, I were going too my lawyer too beg him too talk reason in my husband. I would have begged him to talk to the police, and get me some divorce papers. I remembered that I had hated my human life. I had tried everything, talked to his brothers and his father and I once tried to run for it. Well, I don't want to think about it, I didn't want to remember.

How I know that I wasn't human anymore? My heart had stopped, my body wasn't me anymore. Or yes, it was mine, just not the body I usually had been walking around in. To top it all; my face was perfect.

P.e.r.f.e.c.t.

My brown hair was shiny, soft, and it ran down my back like water. My nose, mouth, eyes were perfect and fit perfectly in my face. It doesn't look like me at all, or yes, somehow it looked like me. My eyes were still wide. My eyebrows were still that form that I had napped that morning, before I went black. And my mouth was still small, but with full lips.

I wouldn't miss my old life. Not at all.

Now, maybe you wonders who _I _am?

Oh I thought maybe you could tell me.

**-Three days before-**

(Felix's pov)

Shit, shit, shit, shitettyshitterySHIT!

Aro was going to kill me when he found out. He is going to tear my body up in thousands of pieces and burn one and one of them.

I walked through the door, the door that I really did not want to go through right now, and met Aro's milky red eyes. He was alone, at least… Markus and Caius would only do it worse than it already was.

I bowed my head, and laid the body of the turning woman down. Aro looked at me with fury and pity. If looks could kill, I would have been ash right now.

This woman, I really didn't know why I was turning her, but when I had seen her in that empty street, in the middle of the day, I could feel a pull forwards her. I thought it was her blood, that mouthwatering blood that had dropped from her body. She had been beaten up, I could tell. But when I did bite down her neck, and I tasted her sweet blood, I couldn't drain her.

I felt like a monster. Yes I would ease her from that misery that she was feeling, but, I felt awful. I didn't want to take that life; I could feel that she was a good person that cared for others. _'Maybe she could care for me?'_ I had thought when I stopped drinking, and saw that the venom had got into her body.

Right… no one would ever care for me, but I felt kind of nice. Nice to the sweet woman, now she would soon be immortal. She could beat up that guy that had cursed her life.

But WHY did I stop drinking? I really didn't know at all…

Aro didn't say anything, he only held out his hand for me to take… I really did NOT want to take that hand. But like I had a word to say against his, fuck yeah right!…. I took his hand, and looked down at my feet's; I looked down at the woman, who now begged me to kill her. She clawed at her chest, her stomach, and her head.

"It will be okay." I said to her, she heard it, because she stopped hurting herself and her yelling settled down a sec.

"I see…. It looks like, from my point of view that you have found a mate Felix." Aro was very calm, to my relief, and I begun to relax.

"You can have her, I won't take your mate from you, but she will be one of the guards. Do you hear me Felix?" He didn't let me answer before he continued. "If she has a power that is useful, she will belong to me. Not as a mate, but for a lifetime servant for the guard, she will never have a choice, but to obey me. And if she don't, YOU will kill her, as her maker, it is your responsibility."

"Yes master." I bowed, and picked up the fragile woman, but before I got out of the room, Aro suddenly called me back.

"Felix, bring me the human." I did. I didn't like it a bit; I could feel it in my stomach. Aro laid his hand on her head. He stood there and just stared at her. "I can't hear her." He whispered in amusement. He took her from my arms, and walked at vampire speed out of the room.

I knew it! She has a gift! EErrrrrrrrrrr… I wan't to destroy something… I looked around me, for something that wasn't too important to keep. But the room was goddammit empty!

I pulled at my hair in grief. Why did I let him take her away? Oh, yes, he's the king, the boss… My life sucked. I wish I did not have to 'work' here anymore.

Aro was back in a flash. "She will be very useful, Anna has foreseen it." Yeah, we have a fortune teller, and she was goddammit good at it too.

"What is her gift?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

"I don't know yet, Anna couldn't see what it is because of her shield. I'm going to call Elezar, and ask if he could come here and tell me when she wakes up." He didn't say anymore, just waved me of.

Man, those next three days would be torture!

I wasn't allowed to sit beside her at all! She was hurting, god, every single vampire in 5 miles radius could hear her scream!

I sat down on the useless bed in my bedroom, which was plain white. I hadn't really settled in yet, 'it had only been a hundred years since I was turned for gods sake!' I tought sarcastic. But I really didn't have time. I was never allowed to do that fun vampire stuff, like running out of pure joy, or buy a nice car to drive the US through… once again, my life sucked.

I want to get fucking out of this fucking place, in fucking Italy! I could run of to places like Russia, France and England! I was sure to place my future mate in those plans, and they were fucking going to work. Getting us out of this _shit-fucked-slave-place._

(? pov)

_Here is a little song I wrote  
You might want to sing it note for note  
Don't worry be happy  
In every life we have some trouble  
When you worry you make it double  
Don't worry, be happy..._

_Ain't got no place to lay your head_  
_Somebody came and took your bed_  
_Don't worry, be happy_  
_The land lord say your rent is late_  
_He may have to litigate_  
_Don't worry, be happy_  
_Lood at me I am happy_  
_Don't worry, be happy_

_Here I give you my phone number  
When you worry call me  
I make you happy  
Don't worry, be happy  
Ain't got no cash, ain't got no style  
Ain't got not girl to make you smile  
But don't worry be happy  
Cause when you worry  
Your face will frown  
And that will bring everybody down  
So don't worry, be happy (now)..._

_There is this little song I wrote_  
_I hope you learn it note for note_  
_Like good little children_  
_Don't worry, be happy_  
_Listen to what I say_  
_In your life expect some trouble_  
_But when you worry_  
_You make it double_  
_Don't worry, be happy..._  
_Don't worry don't do it, be happy_

_Put a smile on your face  
Don't bring everybody down like this  
Don't worry, it will soon past  
Whatever it is  
Don't worry, be happy_

I thought of everything that I found soothing at the moment. Time was something that seemed for me that it had stopped, and my worries began to fill my every though.

Then a voice broke the silence, it was cool and steady, but still very soothing, the voice had told me things that I already knew. It was the same voice that had explained what I was becoming while I was burning.

Then my heart rate picked up phase, my back arced and my body trembled. It were like my chest had been sat on fire a thousand's time.

Suddenly the pain escaped, the world had settled down. My heart had stopped. _OH MY G.O.D. IM DEAD._ I opened my eyes, and found. White walls... _Hell or heaven? those white walls its quite, uhm.. white.. and so clear, I can se everything.._

"I'm going to come in now, is that okay?" a manly voice said. I just sat down against the wall and choked out a 'yes'. Then a man came in through the dark metallic door. He was beautiful, but not attractive; he had dark short hair, and milky red eyes. _The God, or the devil?_

I sat very still. The man seemed surprised at that action, so I gave him a short smile. He smiled eagerly back and then he settled back against the wall on the other side of me. _He seem nice... I think..._

"Hello, My name is Aro. And I am the Volturi leader. Like I have told you, we are vampires, and you are a newborn. You got bitten by one of my guards, Felix." Yes I remembered, he had told about the vampires.. He continued talking for at least an hour I think, before my question's got too much too handle for my head. So I just blurted them out, one by one, and he answered.

"So I'm not, err, dead?"

"No, or yes you are, like a walking dead... you know.. Vampire stuff, you have some 'cool' things that humans don't; you can run fast, you have incredibly strength, and like many others, I think you have a gift." He seemed truly happy about that.

"Do I have to kill people?"

"Yes, you must too survive. Like food and water for humans, you will have to drink blood from the humans."

"Will I burn in the sun?"

"No, you can go out in the sun, without hurting. Your skin will just sparkle, like diamonds."

"Do we sleep in coffins?"

"No we doesn't sleep at all, dear one." _shock! YES! _

"Uhm… Garlic?"

"Smells bad?" he laughed. "all human food smells bad."

And so did it go on for awhile, and suddenly Aro got up from his place on the floor like he had forgotten something.

"So dear one. Can you tell me your name? And your physical age?"

"I don't remember my name… But I sure can remember my age, I'm 26. And I come from La push, in Forks, I was here with my husband. He has a... a job here, and we moved here a few months ago." I couldn't say anything about Jacob. it wasn't my secret to tell.

Aro looked down at me, frowning, and then he asked about what I hadn't thought about at all until he mentioned it.

"Aren't you thirsty dear one?"

"Now that you said it, I am, thank you very mutch!" I said sarcastically. He laughed out of joy like he had never heard of anything like it before.

"You are very special, but enough of chit chat, here, this human is fresh and healthy, all yours." He smiled and then opened the door and a human middle aged man got pushed inside.

I looked at the human and held my breath, my throat burned, but I didn't want to kill him. I just stared at him, but he seemed to have a death wish, because suddenly he moved forward, and googie eyed me.

"How are 'ya doin' sweety?" he asked in a geeky voice. Aro just stood in the doorway gawking at me. I knew that normally a newborn would get mad and kill anybody and any_thing_, but i didn't feel that. I was proud of myself, maybe I could survive without killing someone.

The human man laid his arm around my waist and began kissing my throat… '_Don't dig your own grave!_' I shouted in my mind towards him. He stared up at me in wonder for a second, _what did I do?_ Then he kissed my mouth, to my surprise I remained in control.

But then I inhaled his sent…

* * *

**Sooooooo... did you like it? please give me a comment! :)**

**A clear up:**

**Felix is only going to be her flirt\best friend, with some benefits... Then she are going to meet Jasper ^^ I havent decided how they will meet yet, so please come with something that could fit in ! ;P **

**See ya!**


	2. second day

**This is chapter 2 guys! thank you for some reviews, Im glad that you like it!**

**SM owns the persons and the cool idea of this vampire world! :)**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Aro's pov

What was she?

A shield, off course.

Mental or physical?

Why didn't Anna see her? I was really curious.

She had really surprised me yesterday, this Newborn, with the human. It was like she didn't want to drink his blood at first! It was like she didn't have to do the newborn period!

In all my years I had never ever seen such a treasure like her.

I discussed it with Caius and Marcus, they was really interested in her as well

I sat there in my chair in the big round room, thinking about our latest talk about her.

*Flashback*

"_She is quite interesting." Caius murmured when he saw her doing some combat training with Felix._

"_She's a natural! Look how she is moving!" Marcus said smiling, that was a long time since last time I'd seen him smile, and I were glad that this little newborn could cause that._

"_When does Elezar approve?" Caius said dead serious._

"_He said that he's plane would land in a couple of hours, I really is curious what gift our little treasure have!" I said, clapping my hands together._

_They didn't respond, I knew that they liked to be serious about everything, but when it isn't danger nearby__, we should let our inner self speak and just enjoy life!_

_I went to my office, turning on my laptop and began searching after her name. Searching for the brown haired beauty, who would soon be my new killing machine. Soon enough I got a hit on the website of Forks high school, graduated students in 2009. _

'_Isabella Swan' what a beautiful name, it suits her. Now she is Isabella Volturi._

"_Felix, bring me our newest member of the guard please." I said it loud enough to everyone in the castle to hear, and as one second passed, they were standing in front of my desk. _

"_I've found your name!" I said in my happiest voice, it was maybe a little fake, but it was only me to hear._

_*End flashback*_

Elezar came through the doors, and walked right up to me, and bowed his head.

"What can I do for you today master?" he said looking me in the eyes. He stretched his hand out for me, but I shook my head. "I don't want any information from your actions or life, I need your gift!" I smiled and rose from the old chair, and began walking down the hall to Isabella's room, I motioned for the other three to follow.

"You see my old friend, we have a new guard member, and she's all new. She is quite interesting! I can't see her mind! Anna can't see a specific future for her, and Jane, Alec and Demitri's powers doesn't work on her at all!"

"It looks like she is a shield, have you seen some other things that she can do?"

"She is really patient, she didn't want to drink from the human I gave her, not before he began to kiss her, and she took a breath. She was quite angry at him and then she looked disgusted! You know Elezar, I find it really pleasant, knowing that I don't have to have control over a emotional newborn Again."

"Yes I understand." He said with a knowing look. I stopped at Isabella's door, knocking one time before she flew the door open. I laughed with her when she discovered that the door was jerked off the wall.

"It's okay Bella, I will have Felix to fix it later." She nodded eagerly and then turned to my brothers and bowed her head, and then she saw Elezar. "Oh, hi, I'm Isabella." She said, stretching her hand out for him to take. Elezar stared at her hand a while, before she put it down again, looking down at her feet's.

She was embarrassed! The first blushing vampire, if we count out the red cheeks.

What a sight.

(**Isabellas pov)**

_Yes! I have a name_! I didn't remembered anything of it, maybe it was because I was married to 'the son of a bitch', and I really didn't want to remember that name.

My smile kept on my face all the way from Aro's office, I was so happy that I could jump a hundred feet's in the air!

Felix, walking beside me, chuckled at my childish behavior, shaking his head back and forth. I could see that he was thinking of something, that he kept away from me. I wanted to know what he was thinking off so badly. So I touched his hand.

I halted my feet, electrify that shot through my body, ending up in my brain filling it with though's that weren't mine, as I saw flashes before my eyes, I gasped aloud, gripping at Felix hand. I was in Felix's head! What the fuck!

"Issy? What's wrong!" I didn't see him; therefore, I removed my grip on his hand. The pictures got away the moment we didn't touch each other anymore. _Oh my fucking god! what was this piece of shit?_

"ISABELLA!" Felix shook my shoulder, a worried expression all over his face. "Are you there?"

I chuckled at that comment. "No! I've been taken by the evil pixies to nevermind land!" I said with a dramatically look on my face.

"OH MY GOD! ISSY! HOLD ON! IM GETTING YOU OUT OF THERE! IM GONNA KILL THOSE FUCKING PIXIES! WHERE ARE THeeeee… HEY THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" I giggled and ran down the corridor. Suddenly Felix was standing in front of me, and a faked pissed off look on his face.

I giggled even more as he came stalking forwards toward's me; he swept me up in his huge muscular arms, and held me locked in his arms. My giggling suddenly stopped, and my instinct took over, I snarled at him and he quickly let me down, backing of slightly.

"Oh my god! Felix! IM SO SORRY!" I whispered. Hiding my face in my hands.

"How were you able to stop?" he said shocked, his eyes wide with wonder. "Newborns aren't supposed to have control like that!"

"Well it's A LOT that we don't know when it comes to me. Aro said I was 'special' I hate being special, I just want to be plain normal!" That was so true;

All my life I had known of vampires and humans turning into wolves. My father, if I remembered right, had promised me away to Jacob Black when I was five. After then, nothing went down to normal life again, living in constant fear, holding a secret that wasn't mine to keep.

I'd told all this to Felix, who had turned into one of my best friends ever, after just a half a day! True friends I called us, it really felt like I had known him all my life!

"I don't want to hurt you Felix. I don't want to hurt anybody! Why do we have to kill humans? Can't we just find a bloodbank?" He raised one of his perfect eyebrows, making a funny grimace at my idea.

"Okey! Okay! No bloodbank. Aren't there any other option?" I said, looking up at his face.

"Why don't you want to kill, Issy? It is our nature, it is who we are. Blood drinkers, the world's most dangerous hunter." He opened my door; we had been walking towards it while we talked. "Think about it Isabella, it is really who we are, but if you have trouble with killing innocent people, you can join me on my hunt trips, I only drain the badguys." He wiggled his brows, I giggled and walked in my room, he followed.

"You look like a badboy yourself mister." I said turning around in the middle of my room facing him. He had HUGE muscles, and his hair was dark and short. His blood red eyes shined. His chest was broad, and I could see his abs through his shirt. My eyes looked futher down, I wondered if _every_ inch of him was big. _Don't you think like that! He is your __**friend**__! _

"See something you like?" Felix said, wiggling his brow's agein. I just rolled my eyes.

He tried to stalk me again, but this time I ran around him and locked my arms around his, so that he was in my previous position. He snarled in suprise, but then a laugher rolled out of his mouth.

"You are fast, little girl"

"I'm not a little girl! I'm 26 years! I AM a grown woman!" I stomped my foot, making the room shake a little.

"Did you really just stamp your foot?" He laughed. "Well Issy, I am 123 years old!"

He laughed while he turned and ran out from the room, and closed the door. I sighed. I didn't want to kill people, but what Felix suggested there was a good point. I could fed on people who had hurted innocent people, I could live with that.

I found a book from the bookshelf, which was filled with vampire books, I picked _true blood, _I thought it looked interesting. It were ten true blood books, I better get starting.

I read the entire true blood collection. I could get used to this, It was quite cool that I didn't need to sleep anymore.

"_She is really patient, she didn't want to drink from the human I gave her, not before he began to kiss her, and she took a breath. She was quite angry at him and then she looked quite disgusted! You know Elezar, I find it really pleasant, knowing that I don't have to have control over a emotional newborn Again."_Pleasant? Yeah right!

"_Yes I understand." _It was a stranger's voice

I heard a knock on the door, and a second later I stood with the whole door in my hand. _Oh that was embarrassing._

The brothers and the stranger chuckled. Aro said it didn't matter. I looked at the stranger, it was something strange with this man; I looked in his eyes before I held my hand out and introduced myself. _His eyes are golden! Oh my god, so beautiful!_

He just stared at my hand. I let it fall. The floor was suddenly very interesting.

"Isabella, this is Elezar. He is an old friend of mine." Aro said while he smiled, like always. "He is here to help you with your gift. You see, His gift is too read others gift." That caught my interest. Elezar motioned to me to sit down at my bed; I did as the others choose to stand.

"You are an absorber, you can absorb others powers with a single touch, it is very powerful. And you never forget a gift either, and you can use all gifts you have at the same time,but if you don't like a gift, you can tune it out." He said with wide eyes, Aro seemed like he wanted to dance a happy dance, while Caius and Marcus just stared at me with wide eyes.

THEY were scared, I smirked.

"Cool! Aro, I've already your gift, I read Felix's memorizes yesterday!" He laughed, but seemed a little afraid. Afraid of what? I thought. I remembered Felix's thoughts. "And Aro, im not Felix's mate, we are just friends. And I don't really want to mate with him either, he's not my type. I looked at Markus who had taken Aro's hand. Aro nodded short, and then looked at me. "That's okay Isabella, you don't have to have a mate right away. It was just that Felix looked so happy for you, and his thoughts were positive." He smiled at me. "Elezar, do you mind if Isabella can have your gift?"

Elezar looked at Aro skeptically, but he stretched his hand out for me to take. I took it, and his memorizes ran through my head. _They drained animals to spare human life!_ I looked at him in wonder. "What do animals taste like?"

"Not good at all! But you get used to it. Do you want to switch to vegetarian?" he said, surprised.

"No, I just wondered." I said, No I really didn't want to switch, I wanted to take out the bad guys! Aro seemed really pleased with my decision.

"You are extreme powerful Isabella; you will be feared by your enemies. And you will be a good servant here!" Aro said with proud in his eyes.

"Yes Isabella, we would like to have one of the words most powerful vampires." Caius said, very serious. I really didn't like him at all.

_But, __OH MY GOSH! I am one of the world's most powerful vampires!_

* * *

**Clear ups:**

**- Issy and Felix are going to have their moment, but remember, That will change when Issy get to the southern wars to stop Maria (thanks to XxMzMaryJaneWhitlockxX for a wonderful idea)**

**Please tell me what you think :)  
**


	3. Sick of you

**SM owns the incredible idea of this crazy world and the persons in it. I just like to borrow them...**

**I'm glad to see your rewievs, I don't care if it was a million or just one, I like to hear what you think! So thank you :)**

**This time things get a little more serious for Felix and Issy, when she really sees who the real Felix is, so here it is, chapter 3!**

**(I called Isabella Issy instead of Izzy, because I think Izzy is used too much in other stories. I don't like to copy others Ideas.)**

* * *

**(Felix's pov)**

Two weeks had gone after our little talk about human blood, and she liked my idea about drinking from the badguys. I was glad I could take Issy out often, because I really liked her.

But she kind of knew, and every time that we get a little intimate with each other, like hugging and holding hands, she just blocked me out. I had heard what she said to Aro that evening when Elezar had told her about her gift, but I believed that she hadn't really got the chance to know me, to know the real Felix.

So this weekend I had decided that I would take her to a hunt trip to Madrid in Spain. She had told me she liked Spain, the beaches, the cities and the food. But since we couldn't walk out in the daytime, and we didn't need or liked food, I would show the nightlife and the partying in the bars. She hadn't danced in a bar since she was a human! And THAT was something that I wouldn't let her go without.

I had talked to Aro, and he thought it was a good Idea, to test her control before we would send her with the guard on missions. He also told me something that I should tell her:

"_Felix." Aro said, looking me in the eyes. "How are you and Isabella doing? Have you mated yet?"_

_I shook my head, "no, she acts like she doesn't like me that way at all." I sighed, I was kind of desperate._

"_Have you told her about it?" Aro said and raised one eyebrow. "Have you told her how you feel for her?"_

"_Uhm, no. yet. Im getting there…" I said looking at my feet._

So here I was, walking down the hall towards Isabella's room. Before I had even knocked on her door it was fled open (without moving from the doorframe this time, to my relief.) and there she stood beautiful as ever.

"I would love to go to a trip to Madrid! But please! No shopping!" she said, really excited.

Well you see. She had gotten everybody's gift in the volturi guard on Aro's command. Including Anna , so now she was a little annoying at times, she always knows what is going to happened.

Okey, so now she knew the first thing I'd wanted to ask her. Now I had to tell her how I felt.

Her eyes went distant as I made my decision, "oh." Issy said looking at her feet. "Felix, I don't like you that way. I thought you knew when I showed you my mind."

One time that we didn't have anything to do, she had showed me every thought's she had ever had. It was a gift that she hadn't got from any vampire; she could transfer her thoughts to another person. It was kind of cool.

"Can't we at least TRY?" I began to get angry. I loved her!

_I do? YES I DO__ love her! _

She shook her head and began backing off, looking scared for what was going to happend. _Why was she scared? She is the most powerful vampire ever made!_

"Felix stop.." She began, but I cut her off.

"Isabella, I LOVE YOU! Why can't you give me ONE chance to get things the way it should? You know what? I'm going to talk about this to Aro, I'll say that you love me, and you WILL marry me after our hunting trip!"

Suddenly I felt Jane's power over me. I dropped to my knees holding my head. I felt like I was burning, every inch, every bone, every muscle were burning like hell.

Then it the fire lifted a little, but it still stung.

"Felix, please hear ME out for once, please?" She said with venom in her voice. But she didn't let me answer. "I AM A PERSON, a _person _Felix! YOU cannot force me into anything! You have forgotten who I am. I am not just a normal, powerless vampire. I AM STRONG AND_ POWERFULL_! And I AM going to talk to Aro about this behavior off yours." She said straight into my face.

"And I will NOT go with you to Madrid this weekend. I can go another place with ANYBODY else to test my control." I felt like I was slapped in the face, never ever had I heard her that angry before. And I gotta' say, I was kind of scared, and turned on.

She turned on her heel and began running at vampire speed towards Aro's office.

_SHIT! WHAT HAVE I DONE!_

**(Isabella's pov)**

I was FURIOUS! How could he talk to me like that? I AM a fucking person for god's sake! I AM NOT HIS little woman who would lick his boots clean whenever he said so! UGH!

I knocked two times at Aro's office, but I already knew that he would answer the door, so I just let myself in. Aro stood in the middle of the room, looking surprised by my lack of manners.

"Uh, oh, what can I do for you Isabella?" He said in a soft voice.

"Felix." I snarled angry. He raised both his eyebrows in surprise.

"What have he done to get you so angry, dear Isabella?" Aro said concerned. I hold my hand out wanting him to take it. He just stared at it for a while.

"Aro, I can show you what happened." I said with my hand unmoving In front of me. He took my hand, so I could begin to transfer my thoughts to his mind. He gasped; he had never seen my thoughts before. But he could only see what I wanted to show him, and right now I wanted to show him my last conversation with Felix;

"_Felix.." I began, but Felix cut me off. What the fuck? He had never cut me of when I wanted to say something before!_

"_Isabella, I LOVE YOU! Why can't you give me ONE chance to get things the way it should? I'm going to talk about this to Aro, I'll say that you love me, and you WILL marry me after our hunting trip!"_

_Okay, NOW I was PISSED OFF! Force me to MARRY him? I AM a woman with rights for god's sake! I felt my rage as it came creeping into me. Who did he think he was? I'm not an innocent woman who would do anything for him! I KNOW that he was older and wiser, but enough WAS really enough._

_I let Jane's gift wash over him, and I stood there and looked at him while he dropped to he's knees and gripping at his head in pain. I settled the pain down a little, so that he could concentrate at what I was saying. _

"_Felix, please hear ME out for once, please?" I said with venom in my voice. I didn't let him answer. _

"_I AM A PERSON, __**a person**__ Felix! YOU cannot force me into anything! You have forgotten who I am. I am not just a normal, powerless vampire. I AM STRONG AND __**POWERFULL**__! And I AM going to talk to Aro about this behavior off yours." I cried in his face. _

"_And I will NOT go with you to Madrid this weekend. I can go another place with ANYBODY else to test my control."_

Aro looked at me with sadness and shame in his eyes.

"Thank you for sharing this with me Isabella, I will talk to the brother of what we need to do with the problem." Aro sat down behind his desk, and motioned for me to sit down in one of the chairs at the other side of it. I did what he told and settled in.

"I would like to talk to you about your first mission with the guard!" he said with a smile on his face. "Caius would like to give you a promotion by the way." He said and winked at me. Suddenly Caius stood before us in his usual 'dead serious' mask.

"Caius is going to tell you about your first mission Isabella. He is leading the guard this time, because the actions in the west are getting out of hand."

Caius looked at me, still in his mask, but I could also see a little spark in his eyes.

"Are you ready to get out yet Isabella?" He said, he didn't think my bloodlust were under control.

"Yes I am, when I was out with, uhm yeah, Felix yesterday we were in a little bar in Rome. We just sat there pretending to drink coffee. Our plan was that I was going to get to males after me, so I walked around a little, while Felix sat in a corner. It didn't take long before I had a gang's attention, and then I got them out of there, it was four men really tasty blood by the way. Our plan was to take out them who possibly would have raped me if I was human. I like to take the badguys because I don't want them to hurt other people." I said smiling. "My bloodlust were never my concern."

Caius nodded and began talking in his 'dead serious' voice again. "The newborn wars are getting out of hand in Texas, a maker called Maria are not careful enough. She let the newborns get to much attention in the human population. We cannot let this be."

He looked at me with pride. "With your help, Isabella, are we going to get this faster done than ever before, your role is not to fight, but to stand with a little distance and use your gift, uh, gift_s._

"We are leaving in a week; in the meantime, we are inviting covens we know have useful gifts. So you can have enough powers that you could posibly take the army alone with ease, but we would never test that." He said, and for the first time I saw him smile a little.

I grinned back. "Alright, I'm in! Not that I have a choice though." Aro laughed out of pure joy.

"We have always a choice dear one, but no, you have not a choice this timw. You have a human lifetime that you have to serve me and my brothers, but after that you are free to leave." He said with sadness in his voice.

"We will see what is going to happen, but that decision is not to take at this time, so. Is it alright that I take a hunt tonight? I have nothing to do, I've read out all my books in my shelf and Jane and I went shopping the other night, so I have enough clothes."

"Yes, feel free to do whatever you want. You have your credit card? Go to a book shop and buy as much as you want, maybe you schould buy a new bookshelf as well. You can use as much as you like at all times." Aro said. Caius had left the room without anything to say.

"Thank you master, have a good night." I said and smiled as I went to my room to get a nice outfit for my hunt tonight.

**(Felix's pov)**

I sat in my room with my head in my hands. _Oh my fucking god! What Have I done? _Why had I let my dominant side take over the conversation like that?

'_Because it IS who you are jackass!' _

_But women are not like that anymore, they have 'free will' as she called it. They expect respect._

'_But you can't change, can you?'_

_No I AM a vampire after all._

I missed my time. When the women was home cleaning, and the men was out working. I just wished that it was someone there out for me, someone a little shy, but beautiful. I pictured my dream girl; she looked a little too much like Issy. But I didn't care. She was my type after all, I wasn't her's.

I began to get frustrated… My life sucked, it sucked like my untouched 'mini Felix'…

_Oh Issy, why couldn't you just be perfect?_

* * *

**I really hope you guys like my story, let me know? :)**

**In the next chapter Issy are going to meet the one that is meant for her, but will he survive after the Volturies attack?**

**Thank you for reading!:) **


	4. Let's do this

**Hi folks!**

**Sorry for not updating sooner! It just that my school starts tomorrow! and I have used my week to buy new clothes and read my new book. The three first books of True blood. I really like them.**

**So, I wrote this today. Please say whatever you like or not like about it, I would like your opinion!**

**So here is chapter 4 guys! Enjoy ;P**

* * *

**(Isabella's pov)**

I wished that I could say that the week went slowly away, but it clearly didn't.

I had now 15 gifts. 15 dangerous and really cool gifts! After our little meeting a week ago, Aro invited all the covens to pay a visit. The first coven came that same day, The Egyptian coven…

**(****Flashback)**

_I sat and read 'How to learn the Norwegian languish' on the steps before Marcus's chair in the big-round-shining-room (That I liked to call it that, to Aro's joyful surprise), The Brothers discussed the problem in the__ south, and our chances to win._

_I had decided that I would like to learn languishes that sounded interesting for me to learn, now that I would never going to forget anything, it was certainly possible! I had already learned to speak Italian, and Spanish. I loved vampire speed; it helped a lot when I wanted to learn fast._

_Our human companion knocked on the __door; I looked up and met her brown eyes. They were filled with hided fear. Poor human… _

"_Ehm.. The Egyptian coven is here." She said and left the door._

_Two vampires came in, looking around in the room. It was only four vampires in the room, The brothers and me._

"_Amund! How are you?" Aro's normal greeting, he stood up and shook Amund's hand. The other male vampire that looked more like a boy, was still looking around himself. He met my eyes, and looked at me with interest._

"_Like you can __**see,**__ everything is the way it should, Aro. How are you?"_

_This vampire that now stared at me with his interest had the most incredible gift! He can influence the elements! Earth, wind, water and fire, and there was no illusion at all, just pure physical manipulation!_

"_Good, good!" Aro said, still with his fake huge smile. "The reason we got you here Amund, is because the war in south, have you heard__ about it?"_

"_Yes, off course Aro. The war is the biggest and the most frightening newborn war ever!" No shit…_

"_We have a secret weapon that is going to help us win the war, once for all!" Aro said, this time with true emotions. "That's why I asked you to bring your gifted ones in your coven. You see, our secret weapon is this little newborn here."__ Aro pointed towards me, but I couldn't take my eyes off the boy. I stared, with wonder, kind of like the wonder Elezar had for me the first time we met._

_Aro cleared his __throat and I looked up at him. I stood up and held my hand towards Amund. He took it without hesitation. _

_I had seen in Felix mind how I looked like when I looked in other people's minds. My eyes get black and my body freeze for about a second, Aro have a likely reaction._

_This Amund was really afraid that the volturi would take the boy, Benjamin, from him. Force him to join the guard, and he was very __relieved that Chelsea wasn't there. But that he didn't know was that I had her gift, her gift can s__trengthens and weakens relationships._

"_Hi, my name is Isabella, but you can call me Issy." I said. "An__d I think you can relax, Aro is not going to take Benjamin from you and your coven, your relationship is much stronger than Chelsea's gift can destroy." I smiled at him, Marcus's gift and Chelsea's gift worked great together._

"_Oh…" Amund said surprised__, he looked at me with a shocked expression, Aro seemed smug. _

"_What is your gift young one?" Benjamin said wide eyed like Amund._

"_First, I don't like to be called 'young one', please call me Issy or Isabella." I said maybe a little harsh. "And my answer for your question, I am an absorber. I can absorb anyone's gift, human or vampire, with a single touch."_

_Amund and Benjamin stared at me with Surprise, fear and wonder. _

"_Which gifts have you got so far?" Benjamin asked. I really began to like him, he had guts!_

"_Well, __Jane's, Alec's, Renata's, Demetri's, Heidi's, Chelsea's, Aro's, Marcus's gift's all the gifts from the volturi so to speaki. Plus Elezar's and Kate's gift's from the Denali coven."_

_I really liked Heidi's gift, because her gift is to show you other peoples heart desire, because of that I knew what kind of person you were. For example; Aro and Caius wanted power, but Marcus wanted to be loved. __Out of that I knew that Aro and Caius were really greedy, while Marcus was lonely and loveable._

_Amund wanted power and I was sure that Aro saw what Amund was planning to do with Benjamin. Poor Benjamin._

"_Oh, I see. I am glad that you don't want to take Benjamin Aro, and it is okay with me that Isabella absorb Benjamin's gift to stop the war in the south. But of course, it is up to Benjamin if he wants to share his gift though." He said, still staring at me._

_Benjamin looked me in the eyes before he turned towards Aro and the brothers and said; "I would like to speak to Issy alone before I give her my power, is that okay?"_

"_Yes off course!" Aro said, and motioned for us to take the meeting room in the back of the hall. We did, and I locked the door behind us, knowing that the room was soundproofed._

"_My power is really hard to control at times, the fire can appear from your hands and you can risk an earth shake when you are angry, and that is really scary. I think you can handle it like me, because I have learned to control my gift, and I think that you absorb our control over our gift as well. Is that correct?"_

_I nodded, he had a brain too, and that is kind of cool._

"_Okay, then you are not going to struggle with the control… What do you know about it?"_

"_I just know that you can control the elements water, fire, earth and wind."_

"_Okay, that is just the basic. You can fly with the wind, you can burn without dying and that is quite cool, because in that way you can never die! You can set things on fire just at looking at it, and the same with the water. You can grow whatever plant you want just thinking at it, and create mountains and other big things, but that can you find out when you read my mind I guess…" He talked fast and steady, and he seemed proud of his gift._

"_Yes, I can. But thank you for wanting me to know." I smiled and held my hand out for him to take. He took it and I felt the energy of his gift moving through our hands and into my body, my brain. Oh my god. What a power!_

_His brain wasn't that interesting, a __**normal**__ vampire life, a life that I wanted so much. I also saw that he wasn't going to help Amund with his power problems…_

"_Thank you Benjamin." I said and gave him a hug._

**(End Flashback)**

After that, the covens streamed in. And we went through the same procedure every time.

The day after the Egyptian coven had left, The Irish Coven arrived: Maggie was a live lie detector and Siobhan gets whatever she wishes for. These were my favorite powers ever. I loved Siobhan's power too much, and I used it a lot.

The next day The Amazon Coven came in with the amazing Zafrina who could create Illusions in your mind. A nice version of Alec's power so to speak.

And then The Olympic Coven: Edward could read people's minds and Alice could see into the future.

Both powers were useful. All the powers I had were kind of useful. And I loved all of them, but Benjamin's gift was the funniest.

One day Aro and the brothers were out with me to practice my powers I had tried to fly. The wind was like a floor I walked on, I just moved as I liked and the wind moved with me. I had tried to take others with me, and they could just hold on to me and then they were up in the sky. Marcus liked it the most I think. Because he wanted me to take him flying all the time, he was the one of the brothers I liked the most.

And now, here I was, sitting on the private jet with the guard on our way to Texas! I sat with Alec and Jane, talking about the volturi.

"I really would like to get away from the volturi, it is kind of boring, and we always win battles without struggling. I would like to fight fair one time; I have sort of never done it before." Jane said in her childish voice. Alec and Jane had been 15 when they were turned; the volturi had found them in Deutschland in 1669… Their village had been burned and they had been on their own.

"How can you say that Jane? We have a perfect life with the volturi, a home, money and food! That's what we dreamed of then, and we got it now. How can life get anymore perfect?" He sounded mad, but he really wondered about it.

Jane wanted to go, but Alec wanted to stay. And their bond between each other was stronger than any other in the volturi.

"I just don't know Alec, but I don't want to be seemed as cruel and heartless… I want to live in other countries, find my true mate and meet other people!" Jane looked down at her hands. And Alec looked at her with understanding.

"I know what we could do; we can leave the volturi and start a normal vampire life. I saw it in the minds of other covens, some of them go to school, have a job, a house and have human friends. They move from place to place and discover new ways of the vampire life all the time!" I said to them both.

I think that Siobhan's gift helped a little, but I didn't care. They wanted a new life, a better life. And I was willing to get them out of here. Because I could get them out, no one will ever try to fight me. Because they would know they would die.

I saw our future, Jane, Alec and I would be a coven, we run away when we were done fighting the southern war and then we would move to Norway and be a normal coven.

I squealed, and took their hands, showing our future. Jane did as I did, squeal, and Alec smiled while he had his eyes closed. I knew that they would do it; I read it in their minds.

'_What are they talking about?' –_Caius

'_OH! Gossip, I gotta know what they talk about!" –_Chelsea

'_Why __do they want to be friend with HER? She is mine, I turned her, and I could easily destroy her without her powers. Why can't you just be PERFECT and NORMAL like everybody else Issy?'_

I glared at Felix, and he glared back, knowing that I had read his mind.

"OOO! What is going on between you and Felix?" Jane asked_ with a serious, _but smug face.

I took her hand and showed her.

'_Oh my god Issy! I kind of liked him before, but now that I see how he is__, I really hate him!" _Jane thought at me.

Alec sat there and looked back and forth between us, frustrated. I took his hand and showed him what we had been 'silent talking' about.

'_What the fuck? I am going to kill him! You are kind of my adapted sister now Issy, I want you to be happy and safe. Can I please kill him? Pleasepleasepleaseplease?" _Alec pouted at me, and I couldn't help but to giggle at the sight.

I held both their hands, and because of that we could have a 'triplet silent conversation' with them, it was kind of cool!

'_We can do it after the war, right before we leave?_' Jane thought.

'Okay, I am in!' I said, and we all looked at Felix with hate in our eyes.

'_Oh my god, I have the twins and Issy against me. I am going to die…'_–Felix

**3 hours later**

The plane landed, and we got out in the warm summer night. The airport was full of people, and when we walked through the human crowd, all of them stopped and stared.

I couldn't hold it against them, because we WERE eleven vampires, beautiful and gracious walking smiling and laughing. Poor humans, they just don't know how dangerous we actually were.

We had purchased eleven Honda CBR 600 RR's they were all black and I really loved mine at first sight.

We followed Demitri on our motorcycles, and the drive took about 5 hours. I loved the wind in my hair and the speed as we cruised down the road, but then Demitri suddenly drove into a little forest road, and stooped. We had to hide the cycles in the forest.

"Isabella, where are we going to meet them?" Caius asked, and I searched.

"In a little clearing. 10 miles, east." I said after a while. The fight in my vision was huge! "They are two old vampires, one of them is Maria, and the other is a blond, uhm, beautiful male. They control 38 newborns." I gasped at the image. "The blond is really dangerous, keep an eye on him, and destroy his as fast as possible, he is a treat."

"Thank you Isabella." Caius said, but he thought something far from that; '_you stupid little bitch, no one is dangerous when it comes to the VOLTURI! We are the best! How can she say something like that?'_

"I don't like to be called a Bitch you fucking man whore!" I said to Caius. He looked shocked, as did the rest of the guard. Caius pleaded for me to not kill him. "I am not going to kill you, just stop calling me things like that!"

"Of course…" Caius said._** LIE.**__ And of course he said that, I can get what I want! It is one of my gift! Suck on that!_

Then we began to run towards the clearing, with our black cloaks waving in the wind behind us.

I lifted myself of the ground and flied at all speed towards the clearing, I motioned for the guard to stop, because in front of us, one mile ahead stood the newborn army ready for us. No, Not ready, they were feeding. Maria and the blond male had taken a human each. I got to the ground and explained the situation.

"We have to attack as soon as possible, the humans here are suspicious. They already believe that it isn't human's who kill them." I said, looking into the future.

"Well, let's do this then!" Caius said with authority in his voice. "In positions! Isabella, you come in front with me, maybe you can get them change their minds. But when the fight begin I want you to fly over us and destroy them with your gifts. Okay?"

"Yes master, I can do that." I said, with a confident voice.

And then we got out of the trees facing the furious newborns.

* * *

**Hope you like it, it was kind of nice to write this chapter and I hope you feel free to ask questions as you like.**

**until next time! Ha det fint ;P**


	5. Authors note

**HI! I know that these notes are a pain in the ass, but I really want to know if you want me to continue this story. And I beg you to review's, I write for that you know :P**

**Okey, in the next chapter will it be a lemon, I promise ;)**

.com/photo/104744962/2009_HONDA_ - **The Volturi gard's bikes (I really love it!)**

**It will take some time for the next chapter, because of school, but I hope that I get time to write it. **

**See ya!**

**Mange klemmer fra Norwaygirl95**

**P.S. I forgot to write a disclaimer in the last chapter, so her it is:**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the caracters in this story.**


	6. Battle

**¨Disclaimer: I do not own twilight…. ****or any of the persons in it… *sight* **

**Thank you so much for your reviews! And I am going to continue this story, and I hope that you can be honest with me all the way. Even if you think I write badly, I want to know anyway.**

**I have never ever written a lemon before, but I have read a lot of them, and I hope that I get this right. **

**So.. this is it:**

**

* * *

****(Jasper's pov)**

The newborns were out of control, they had killed a lot of people in the country this month, and I really didn't think that the volturi would let this go on. Maria didn't really care, she thought that our secret weapon (A newborn vampire's shield that could cover us against mental damages), would force the volturi to use their attacking skills, who SHE thought was bad.

I didn't think so, even with our shield. The volturi guard was the most feared and most skilled army in the whole vampire world. All WE got, all Maria got, were a newborn army that I had TRIED to train. But they continued to kill each other… And their feelings were driven me mad, depressed, all kind of bad emotions came creeping into me.

Always. Every day, every week, every year in about 200 years… I HATED IT!

Because of that, I had sent my best friend and his mate away… I saved them from this madness. I was supposed to kill them that time, because of Marias order. She wanted me to kill my FRIENDS. Maria were furious when she found out, Peter was our most skilled newborn in the army. His gift was to know everything about everything, but I dealt with the pain. We were like war-best friends, and I wouldn't kill him or his mate for anything in the world.

Well, Peter's gift worked like if he, for example, thought of a certain rock, he would know everything about it. Were it had been, who'd kicked it and so go on.

In a battle, that were quite useful. When he thought about an army that Maria wanted to attack, he would know how many vampires there were in the army and how many gifted newborns it held. In a combat he would know the others weaknesses and fears, but also what they liked and enjoyed.

I sighted and let my eyes roam over the army. They were feeding again; Maria had brought them dinner… fast food… And she had already gone out for more, because they needed their strength.

I was supposed to be the 'babysitter', again…

From the other side of the meadow, Maria came out with a huge crowd of humans, again. They were of course hypnotized. That was Maria's gift, to hypnotize other beings. That was the reason that I couldn't escape her. She had forced me to think there was no other way to live other than to kill for her. And that caused that I didn't think of escaping, because I COULDN'T LIVE LIKE A NORMAL VAMPIRE.

The newborns throw themselves at the humans, greedy and frightening.

"You have to feed Major, you haven't touched any blood since last week, and that were just two humans. I need you to be at your best, we have a great fight tomorrow! _Feed now."_ Maria said it with her hypnosis voice, forcing me to think of nothing than to feel the blood in my mouth, feel it filling me, drain the humans for their blood.

And so I did.

After four of them I got full. And I was depressed again. I wished that I didn't have this gift; I wished that Maria was DEAD. Uh, oh. MORE dead, like finally dead. Ash dead.

I froze. There were something in the woods, I _smelled_ it. Oh FUCK!

"IN FORMATION, NOW!" Every newborn obliged, too my surprise and relief, and then, only a second later, the Volturi guard, AND fucking CAIUS, glided out from their hiding place and stopped right in front of us.

Last time I checked they were ten in the volturi guard, including Caius. Now they where eleven, the new one; a very young vampire stood beside Caius in the front. She was so beautiful. No word in any language could describe her beauty. Her long brown hair was curled naturally and shining. Her eyes were big and bloody red, in newborn red. Her mouth was perfect and red. Her body was absolutely sexy, I couldn't take my eyes of her tits in almost a second, they were just so perfect and _big._

She giggled and looked at me with interest. Why would she do that? I stared at her, so did the guard and Maria's army. _Was she nuts? _

"No I AM not nuts, thanks for your compliment though. She said and winked at me. _Did she read my mind?_

She nodded and winked again.

Then Maria cleared her throat. "What do you _want?"_ She hissed the last word, _like that could save her big shiny ass._

The brown haired beauty giggled again. This time she got a little glare from Caius, and that silenced her.

"Let us kill your army before it gets out of control, _Maria._" Caius said and did like her, hissed. Maria began to laugh, a dumb thing to do. Why couldn't I speak and get us unharmed out of this?

_Are you going to kill Maria?_

She nodded a short little nod. Hmm, Yes! Yesyesyesyesyes!

**(Issy's pov)**

HAHA! He was kind of funny, with his staring at the beginning and no his relief that we were going to kill Maria and her army. But what _if_ we had to kill him to? How could I get him out of there?

Why would I get him out of there? '_Duuh, I AM a vampire with needs.' Said my "inner self"._

But I don't know him… '_Just read his mind for god's sake!'_

That is kind of mean. '_Whatever, do what YOU want, and I think you have a chance with him. IF you get him out of here alive…'_

"Maria." Caius hissed, oh he was mad. He is always mad. "This is your LAST chance before we kill you and your army.

I saw fear in the blond haired male's eyes, and I heard his inside pep talk; '_I have survived 200 years of this, I have served Maria all my vampire life, I want to get out of here, I want to live my life before it gets destroyed. I AM going to survive. Jasper Whitlock! Hold your mask on!'_

Poor little thing… And his name suits him, really well! And I kind of like his gift, he could control emotions, he was an empath! There was one other gifted vampire in their army, a shield. It could hold Jane's and Alec's gift's off the others!

I took Caius hand and told him what I had found out. And he responded in his thoughts: 'T_ell the guard that they cannot kill the gifted ones. The blond male in the front? And the red-haired catlike woman? And Maria of course, but don't spare her'._

I nodded, And transported my thoughts to the guard. They all nodded, but none of them liked to spare 'criminals'.

"I will NOT give up my army without a fight." Maria was serious. She didn't laugh and she didn't hiss, and her thoughts were dark. She talked with a dead angry voice.

_Mamma mia! How can I get this straight to him so that he can understand? _She thought.

"We will never understand why you don't give up on your army Maria. I know you think that your army is safe because of your shield, but you haven't included our fighting skills." I said winking at her.

She hissed and got in a fighting position, her fangs shining dangerous in the light. Yes we have fangs, not so that we would be spotted by humans as vampires, but enough to break skin and create a wound who went deep enough to get the best blood. They were much sharper and more pointed out than human's teeth.

Her whole guard took that as a sign to attach, and so did the Volturi guard, so up I went 20 feet up in the air. Everybody stared up at me, except for the vampires on my side. I didn't see Jasper Whitlock anymore, he wasn't there at all… But I could still hear his thoughts; he was hiding in the trees behind me. He didn't try to sneak up on me, he really hided from us, the guard.

I used all my attaching gifts, Alec's gift was creeping its way towards the newborn, and I felt that Alec did the same were he stood. But suddenly it stopped, '_ah, the damn shield'_. We both thought. I spotted the shield in the tree line on the other side of the clearing. I pointed towards her for Alec, and he distracted her.

The army was unprotected! Then I began to set them on fire, but only after I had yelled for my team to step one step away from them. Shrikes began to fill the clearing, and the smell of burned vampire flesh filled the air.

Then it was over.

The survivors of the army were Maria, The shield and Jasper Whitlock.

The wind around me faded away and my feet met the ground with a little thud. I turned towards where I knew Jasper hided and arched a brow, I knew he could see. He stood before me in a flash, his expression worried. He thought that we would kill him, and he wondered if he could trust me.

"Yes, you can. And if you join the Volturi you would not be killed. But if you won't join the Volturi I have to absorb your power and burn you." I took his hand and let him know that Jane Alec and I were going to separate from the volturi as soon as possible, and that he could join us. I also absorbed his power, oh what a power! I tried it out, I sent sadness towards Felix. He suddenly began sobbing and walking towards me. He sat down on one knee and began to speak.

"Issy, I love you, and I am so sorry that you saw that awful side of me a week ago. I really love you, and I want you to love me. Be my wife, and I will never get angry again, because I would be the happiest man in the world just to get you." He broke down sobbing now, I could like this gift. I looked in his thoughts, and he thought of how he would please me in bed with his huge….

I shrugged, grossed by the mental picture in his brain.

I knew he was lying, by my gift. And I hated it, why would he lie to me when I could read his mind, tell if he lied AND kill him without a second thought?

I slapped him, to his and everybody's surprise. And I knew that it DID hurt because of his shocked 'OOW'.

"HOW DARE YOU TO LIE TO ME? I AM A LYING DETECTOR! AND A MIND READER FOR GOD'S SAKE! I AM DANGEROUS, AND YOU KEEP TRYING TO BE THE STRONGES AND TRY TO BE THE 'MAN'! GIVE IT A REST FELIX!"

**(Felix's pov)**

"GIVE IT A REST FELIX!" She really didn't like me at all anymore. She had disappointed me, I am her maker, she should be thankful!

She glared at me. I tried to block my thoughts, but it didn't work I think… I remembered what Aro had said to me "s_he will never have a choice, but to obey me. And if she don't, YOU will kill her, as her maker, it is your responsibility."_ He had said that she was my mate, and here she was, disobeyed his word's.

She saw it happening before I did lunge at her. She was out of my sight in a flash and before I could take a breath I was in a bubble, a water bubble, unable to move.

**(Jasper's pov)**

This 'Issy' was really dangerous! She had absorbed my gift! And she could fly! And read thoughts! Her beauty seemed to kind of hypnotize every male in the clearing without anybody knowing it, not even her!

Maybe that was one of her gift's? She looked at me thoughtful for a minute and then reached her hand out for me to take.

'_My gift is just to absorb others gifts, but I think I have a theory. One of my gifts is to get what I want, and when I was still human I was really ugly and fat and all of that. NOBODY liked me, not even my husband, and when I saw all those gorgeous girls all around me in the world, I wished that I had been the most beautiful woman in the world. I think that have stuck to me even now in my vampire state._

I nodded agreeing.

Felix was stuck in a bubble of water. Haha! I really wanted to try that sometime!

Issy just turned her back to him and began her work on Victoria (the shield) and Maria (the devil). At the end (a few minutes after) Maria were ash, and Victoria one of the guard. Not a surprise, she loved power and knowing her, I knew she would be happy in the most terrifying coven of all times.

After that, Issy and Caius turned towards me. _Oh no…_

"Do you want to die or join?" Caius said in a bored voice, he wanted to go home, I could feel his longing and carelessness.

I knew that Issy, Jane and Alec would make their exit soon, so I agreed and off we were. Then Issy turned towards Felix again. The water was suddenly gone and Felix landed on the forestfloor, taking a deep unnecessary breath. Issy took Caius hand, and when he nodded she glared at Felix. And then his ash went into the wind.

She breathed out in relief and then the whole guard, including Victoria and I, went down to the eleven expensive bikes they were riding.

I sat in the backseat on Issy's bike. It was gorgeous, and its speed was supposed to be frightening for a human, but I didn't care. Because I was holding on to the most beautiful and powerful creature in the world!

We drove to a four stars hotel in the capital city, were we would settle down for the night. Hunting and relax until Caius called the airport for a private jet. They didn't live cheap…

Jane and Alec shared room with Issy. And I had got the order from Caius to share with them. I HATED to take orders. But I really didn't mind to share room with my fortune coven. YEY! I would live in a coven!

We all went to our rooms (suits) and then we just talked for a while, the twins were actually very nice, not like all the rumors, that they were the witch twins.

After awhile it was time to hunt for Jane and Alec, both of them had black eyes and I felt their burning. And I was sure Issy could feel it too.

"We have to hunt. Do you want to join us? Or are you two full?" Alec said with a smile. I smiled back and said that I was forced to eat earlier. Issy also refused, and said that the gang she had drained was enough for at least two days more.

"We will be out the whole night." Jane winked at us, wiggling her brows.

After they had gone out, Issy turned towards me in the couch with her arms around her legs.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked. "Play a game? Watch a movie? Just talk? I'm up to everything."

"I don't know, cant we just talk for a while? You must know everything about me, since you have Aro's gift, so can I get to know you?" I asked, she jumped up just to settle down before me and touched my face with both her hands. And then her story began.

Her human life had been so gruesome. I really felt hate against this Jacob black and his pack brothers (**sorry to all Jake fans**). Then she shoved me her vampire life in detail, it was quite interesting, to know the inside information of the volturi without that I had true fully joined them…

I actually liked her, she was perfect and nice. How could Jacob do this to her? She would remember him forever. I looked in her eyes, but she didn't look back at me. She looked at my mouth, probably waiting for me to respond out loud, because she had taken her hands down in her lap.

"You are an angel." I said, out of the blue. "You are so strong, mentally, and so nice, but at the same time ready to fight, you are beautiful and interesting. I think that you should do whatever you want to do to _him_. Take your life back."

She looked like she could cry, venom was in her eyes, but she couldn't cry, no one of us could. She sobbed, and I felt the urge to hug her as close as I could. She leaned forward and dropped her head against my shoulder. We sat in an awkward position, she straddling me while we both sat, but I didn't care.

I hugged her, and I used my gift to calm her a little down before I replaced the sadness with happiness and confident. She looked up at me, but then her eyes went pitch black for a second.

"What was THAT?" I asked her, after her eyes had turned to normal.

"I saw our future_, my love_." She said with a dreaming smile on her face.

"Can you show me?" I said, and she did. I saw us in this room, in this couch, and we were making love.

She smiled at me and the kissed me with passion. _Oh man! She could kiss! _She giggled and pushed me down on my back. She began to undress me, painfully slow. I held my arms above my head, and let the t shirt leave my body. She stared at my chest and stomach. She stared at my marks, the scars that were covering me. But I didn't feel any fear from her, just pure pride. She bent down and kissed each one, sending electric trough my body with each kiss.

This was going so painfully slow, that I couldn't stand it. I flipped us over so that I was between her legs, she giggled when I torn her tank top from her body, taking her bra with it.

_OH MY FUCKING GOD!_

"You are so, so BEAUTIFUL!" Not lying, I was sure she felt that. I bent down, working on both of them with my mouth; she gasped and moaned with pleasure. I began kissing my way down her stomach, tracing my tongue from hipbone to hipbone, and then I reached her shorts. I looked up at her, and she nodded. The shorts were of her body in a second, as where her thong.

This view really made my little Jasper twitch.

I looked up at her again, from between her legs, and asked permission again. She nodded, and then I plunged one finger inside her and began to trust my finger in and out. She gasped and cursed. And moaning my name, over and over again. I put another finger in and bent my mouth to her clit sucking. That brought her over the edge, screaming. She didn't got long time before my fingers was replaced by my manhood. She screamed out in surprise, and then she began to meet my trusts.

"Oh.. Jasper.. Faster please. Oh! Ugh, harder, FASTER!" I did as she said, bringing both of us over the edge screaming and panting. I collapsed on top of her, and she flipped me over.

Grinning down at me.

"Ready for round two?" she said, already trusting again. _Ooh yeah!_

* * *

**Haha! 7 pages! that's a new record!**

**Sooo… hope it was worth the wait, I really struggled with the lemon.**

**Please review! That would make me pretty happy **

**Until next time!**


	7. Escape

**I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters. **

**So guys! **

**I am so sorry for the long wait, I am also sorry for this short little chapter. I thought it would be better with one small at a short time, but a long one that you would have to wait longer for. **

**So here it is! Chapter 6! **

* * *

**(Issy's pov)**

I remember Jacob, and how he was in bed. I remember all the violence and hard fuck he used to like. He liked to have power over other beings. He was the only man who had seen every inch of me, until now.

Jasper were so sweet and caring in our love making, he didn't do anything that could hurt me in any way, not that he could hurt me physically, but he didn't hit or spank or anything dirty like that I was used to. He really didn't want to do that.

I lay under him again, for the fifth time this night. Jasper looked down in my eyes lovingly. He moved fast, but soft, if you know how I mean. My hand traced down his back and gripped his ass; _oh that's a really sexy butt…_ I squished and that did it for him, I giggled and kissed his neck, kissing and sucking. And then I found his mouth.

I didn't know how much time that had went away. But a little too soon I clearly heard a knock on the door.

Jasper growled. "Don't go! Don't bother!" But I was already up, I took jaspers t-shirt and pulled it over my head. It didn't cower much, barely my ass, but I didn't mind.

Jasper groaned and ran into the bathroom, and I heard that he began filling the hotthub. I smiled for myself; he was a real sex god! I opened the door, and smiled at the teenager boy in front of me.

He was thin and tall, he had red short hair and dimples. His eyes, who were 'eye fucking' me, was dark brown and wide. _Oh! My! _His thoughts said before it got silent, or, not silent, but fumbling.

"Ex… e… excuse me ma'am, ca.. can you and your… eh." He glanced at my ring finger. "Ehm. Your boyfriend, keep it down a little? We ha.. have got a few calls."

_You dirty little girl, eh.. woman. I would give anything for just one night with you, your sexy little eyes have not seen my big, thick dick. Of course you haven't, you would have done anything to experience my skills every night._

I nearly hit him, but then I found a better idea; with my vampire voice I said to Jasper, "come naked out here, without any towel and then suck my neck, this little fella here think _he_ has a big dick and that I would prefer him over you."

"You think that my little Jay is big?" Jasper answered a little smug from the bathroom.

"Oh Yes!" I said back, and before the second had passed Jasper walked towards us in human speed. His 'little Jay' was swinging from side to side.

I turned towards the teenager, "I hope you don't think that big of yourself from now on, huh?" I said smug while moaning a little as Jasper began to suck my neck.

The boy looked down at his feet and mumbled "FUCK!" under his breath, but of course we heard and both Jasper and I laughed at him.

_Well, just give up! You can't be as handsome or big as he is. No wonder that he captured her. _He thought.

"Actually, _Brad_, it was me that captured him."

The boy looked at me with shocking eyes, _oh that was a mistake, now he would not remember anything, poor thing_.

"_Brad! You are going to say to your boss that we are going to bed to sleep, and that it was no problem at all. Okay?" _I said with Marias gift, I felt Jasper tense behind me.

"Yes, I understand." Brad said.

"_You will not remember anything from this scene, okay?"_

"Yes Ma'am."

I locked the door behind me and turned towards Jasper, he felt scared.

"Oh, baby! Don't be scared! I will never use any of my gifts on you like that! Please don't be afraid!" I said a little too fast, but I am sure he heard. I felt him relax a little. After a second of thought, he sighed and lowered his head and kissed me, hard. He picked me up, and then we began round six in the hotthub.

**(Jasper's pov))**

Jane and Alec came home right before sunset; Issy had foreseen it ten minutes before they came through the door, so we cleaned up our mess. And then we sat on the couch and watched TV.

"You guys could really just have stayed in bed! Or, you can't say that all the rumors downstairs are wrong?" Jane smiled at us. I opened my mouth to say no, but Issy took my hand and kissed it. Right then, Alec came through the doors with A LOT off shopping bags, he smiled a little and winked at me.

"OH! ISSY! I HAVE DONE SOME SHOPPING! So now, we are going to have a little catwalk for the boys!" Jane did a little happy dance and pushed Bella in the bathroom. "Alec, can you drop the bags in here please?"

Alec did, and then we sat on the couch, talking a little, before we heard a door open. And there Issy came out with a.. a fucking sexy outfit. My eyes widened at the sight and I stopped breathing, beside me, Alec did the same.

She had black tight jeans, and a little black tank top to match. Over the tank top she had a black leather jacket. She walked towards us like a model on her five inches leather boots, swaying her hips and Jane came out in a similar outfit.

"This guys! Are our hunting suits! We are going to wear it the most of the time, when we are out at night, and when we hunt down bastards." Jane said and smoothed her jacket.

This was turning me on, Issy in this, every hunting trip? Every night out? _Oh YES! I am in heaven!_

Issy giggled a little and looked at me in the eyes. Then she said a little serious:

"We are going to run for it today, so Jane here purchased you two a similar outfit like ours, and black helmets to all of us. We are going to drive the bikes in daylight, so we have to be covered. This is the only way to escape the guard; they will not show the humans what they are, so we will force the guard to not follow us by run for it in sunlight."

She smiled a little, this was a great plan. The only problem was…

"How are we going to get down to the bikes without draw attention from the guard and Caius?" Alec said frowning.

Issy's eyes went black for a second. "They will all be in their rooms at 10.40 in the morning. So we can sneak out then." She said. But then her eyes went black again. "But at 10.41 Caius will get a call from Aro, that his foreseer has seen our escape, so we have to be out before then."

No problem, IF there hadn't been any humans there. "We can't make it in human speed." I said.

Alec nodded and Jane stared at Issy. Issy looked in the future again, this time it took longer for her to find her answers.

She had told me how it worked, how she had two different future gifts. One from the volturi, who were showing only a few minutes before the actual happening, but was based on the faith and therefore exact.

And the other gift, who were from the Cullen clan, that worked a little different. With the Cullen gift she could seek the futures as long as she wanted, but it were based on choices. So, when she combed the gifts, she could see unlimited in the future. Some futures were unclear, and some exact the happening.

"We are going to use our speed, one by one, and meet down in the garage. The humans will only feel the air shifting a little, but they will think that it is the wind from an open window, or an open door. So it will work out fine."

It was still a few hours till then so we decided to watch some movies. One that was on was Daybreakers. A fake-vampire film, we laughed at some part's, but other things like the human extension, we were a little more worried about.

"What IF we really ends up like that?" Issy said with huge eyes and a frown on her face.

"Issy! The human population is growin'! I am a couple of decades here! I would know!" I said and took her hand and squished a little. She smiled bright back at me, and looked at my mouth. I began to lean in to her, but then she pushed away and sent over her thoughts; _'We can't do it here! Not now! They will just feel smug about it!'_

I chuckled a little, and then turned towards the screen, still holding her hand. I saw Jane smiling a little in the corner of my eyes.

The clock was suddenly catching up, and we stood by the door with our backpacks and 'hunting outfits' on. We all ran one by one in our speed and drove out of the garage successful.

"JIIIIIIIIIIIHAAA!" Alec yelled from his bike, as we sped down the main road. We had made it!

I was free for the first time since I become a vampire!

* * *

**I do realize that this chapter couldn't be any longer, that would have been a little too much at the same time. Don't you think?**

**So, the school and swimming exercise takes almost all of my time, so the new chapter will maybe be written and published this weekend.**

**Until then my readers **


	8. The plan

**Disclaimer: ****Humf… I DO NOT own Twilight! **

**Thanks for sticking with me guys! I really am gratitude for your reviews. This time I got some questions from **BlueEyesBurning**! I understand that you questioned that part; I really bothered with that myself. **

**So, I got the escaping a little short, that was because they did it in like thirty seconds, and yes, All the vampires in the building knew that they were escaping as soon as they opened their door. BUT! Yes it is a huge but. Because you don't know Aro's commands… Yet. **

**So, yes the volturi will certainly follow them and spy on them, before they really attack, and at that time Issy will know. **

**And another reason that they escaped in the first place without being disturbed, was because of Issy's power. The Volturi can't win a battle with her without every gift that she has. And that is maybe impossible; she IS really the most powerful vampire in the universe in this story.**

**So stick with me, the blind spots will be smoothed out, I promise. Feel free to ask more questions though. I will love to answer them ;)**

**This ****chapter will mostly**** be from the Volturi's pov I think, No lemons. Or maybe, You'll have to read to know! **

**SO, I'm typing for you guys, ON WITH THIS! :**

* * *

**(Anna's pov)**

She is so stupid, how could she do this?

We did bring her the perfect life! The power, the safety.

We'd feed her. WE helped her out of her messy life.

And now she ran away? Taking with her our three best fighters, the fighters that we needed the most!

She was such an EGO! I did not do things like this at least. I was a proper female.

I believed in the Volturi, I served the Brothers! I trusted them in their decisions! I put their needs before my own, and I never thought of myself with pity.

Never ever! Ever!

Why couldn't she do the same? We really are the monsters in this world, why couldn't she just face that? WE can do whatever we want. And she chooses the wrong LIFE! The Volturi would kill her, I knew it. Not that I had had a vision of that though…

But I couldn't picture a better life to choose than this? Jane and Alec was our weapons, she stole them from us. She was a goddammit thief!

But what could I do about it? Nothing. I am not a king, or queen or anything powerful in this vampire world. I loved to serve others, not myself.

I am just a toy for the brothers, I lived to serve them. I had been chosen by them to make the vampire world safer for us. I can see the future for god's sake!

But I remember how Aro was drooling over Isabella when he knew about her gift. He looked ready to throw away all of the guard for her, and sure, she WAS more powerful than any of us.

And I could still don't get why she had this gift, not that I was jealous though. I really wanted to know, where did she get this power from? Did she absorb things in her human life, or something?

I hated females who took their problems in their own hands, why couldn't we just live like we did a few hundred years ago? When the men just picked, and the women obeyed. When the men worked, and the women cleaned.

I hated independence, call me old fashioned, but I really do! I HATED women who worked to have their own money, who 'shopped' themselves what they needed and did what they wanted, like the men.

'_INCOMING vision'_

_Oh, no_! She and the others were going to run for it in a few minutes! I got to tell My Master, my dear, dear master!

I ran to his office and knocked four times at the door. I heard him answer his greeting and told me to step inside. I did, of course what he asked me to. Like always he sat at his desk, doing some paperwork.

His office were brown painted and had light stone floor. His chair was made with royal blue silk, and it matched the other things in his office with its dark painted oak design. He was such a fashion king.

"What is the matter, Anna?" He asked and looked up from his papers. I didn't bother to answer; I just grabbed his hand, and kissed his rings. He closed his eyes, and sighed sadly. He squished my hand a little before he released it.

"I see, I see. They do not do as I my orders said. We will have to destroy them. I am grateful for your thoughts, Anna." He said and kissed my forehead lightly.

I walked out of his office, pleased with my work and went up to my messy room.

**(Caius pov)**

We have had the best fight in the world, no loss from our side (not in the battle at least), and two had joined our guard. I found myself smiling a little; nothing had made me smile for years. But now, our army really was unstoppable! All because of the newborn that I hated, but loved at the same time. I did a little inside happy-dance. I could never show my happiness for anybody though, that would break my respect that I had created for myself.

I was back in my room, just relaxing and reading a book after my little hunting trip. We hadn't really lost anyone today, just little Felix, ehm... you get my point... He didn't have any powers, so he wasn't really that important for us at all. Why had we let him inside our walls at all? Oh yes, Aro.

He wanted all the vampires in the world to join him, ugh, _us_. And that was a good thing, but Felix had just his strength, and he had gotten us into more shit than anybody else in the guard. And we didn't need him for that reason at least. I was glad that we were rid of him.

My phone sang 'Single Ladies' by Beyonce. I didn't understand why it did that at all. I have gotten this phone from Marcus as a 'happy death day' a year ago, and he had done something to sing different songs for each contact on my phone list. And why Aro had Beyonce to sing for him, I didn't know. It was just a poor attempt of a joke from Marcus. (When he rang, 'Holliday' by green day played.)

"Yes, Aro?" I said in the phone, trying to not smile at the differences between him and the song.

"_They are going to escape in 30 seconds Brother." _Aro said from the other end. _They_? Oh, maybe he meant Isabella.. and Jasper, they seemed to be attached by each other.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" I said already by my door, my hand on the doorknob.

"_Let them go, Anna has foreseen that we will plan to attack them after you come home, I just wanted you to know."_

I growled in the phone.

"Why can't we just take them down NOW?" I sneered.

Aro calm as ever, answered after 0.56 seconds_. "Because brother, Isabella is the most dangerous vampire walking and flying, on the planet. Do you think you could take her, Alec, Jane AND Jasper down with only your little guard? Would you risk losing them and yourself?" _He didn't let me answer, I sighed and continued. _"I DO NOT want you to do that. We will plan this out when you arrive."_

After our 10 second long talk, I sent a group message to everybody in the guard (except Isabella, Jasper, Jane and Alec of course) informing that even if they heard that someone escaped, they would have to stay put.

10 seconds were creeping away, and then I heard their door open, and after a few 'wosh' they were gone.

**(Jane's pov)**

YES! We were off! My brother and I were finally free! Free from all the madness!

We drove as fast as we could without get the police's attention, there were a lot of cars at the road, but we just flew by. The sun shone and the wind blew around me. The 'hunting outfit' kept the sun from our skin, and I thought that everything were just perfect, for once in my life.

I laughed out load of my thoughts, Issy laughed with me knowing everything as always. I would have to get used to that, that she could read my thoughts. I was used to that Aro could see my every thought, but that were something different. He….. Well, he was just ignorant and arrogant when it came to personal stuff.

The day went by faster than I had thought it would, and we arrived at the airport after our relaxing bike drive.

"Sooooo…. What do we do now?"Alec asked to us all, he took off his helmet and sat it at his bikes seat. I looked at Issy, as did the two others. Issy looked around herself; the humans did theynormal errands, eating and chatting, and ran to different gates.

"I would want us to travel to Norway, that's my vision. So if you don't mind, I'll want us to follow my visions… Agree?" She asked us, and began fixing up her GUCCI purse up from her bag, and a new outfit. A short blue summer dress with spaghetti straps.

We all nodded, and got some casual summer clothes up from our bags. Issy dragged me to the ladies room and then we changed and got some makeup on and did each other's hair, like the kids we were.

"So, you really like this Jasper guy, huh?" I said while we stood before the mirrors admiring ourselves. Jasper seemed like a really great guy. He was a little scary, for a human, and a little for me, with all his scars. But that was a part of his charm. I was glad for Issy that had found him.

"Yeah.. I think I really really like him…" She said, and put on some more lip-gloss. Her hair was beautiful; I had decided to just let it fall down her back, shiny and curly.

She had done the same with mine, my short hair shaping my tiny face in a pretty way.

"Oh, you can't 'just think' that! He is SO drooling over you, you did have sex right?" She smiled towards me, and nodded. I squalled, and did a happy dance with her. Thank god for that the bathroom were empty but us.

"THAT'S JUST AWESOME! HE IS NOW YOUR MATE! OMG! WE ARE GOING TO BE THE BEST COVEN EVER!"

"Haha! I really love you Jane, you are such a caring person. Thank you so much. Oh, I like that fact that we are a coven now, it's so exciting! Are we going to get out of here and show the boys what we are good for?" She said before she dramatically opened the door, and we stepped outside, I laughed at her attempt to trip in the stairs, and then we began walking out in our pretty dresses and high heeled pumps.

We laughed and funny nudged each others, like teenagers, and of course we got a few strange looks from the people around us. We searched for the boys, and we found them at a bench in the middle of the airport hall, talking and joking.

But they were not alone.

* * *

**Guess who the boys are talking to? **

**Please review and ****surprise me with some questions!**

**I can't explain things without knowing what to explain ;P**

**I hope you have had a fun weekend, I had. **

**Until next time dear readers!**

**(I think I can find some time to write a short chapter in the middle of the week, but I cant promise anything.)**

**Much love from Norwaygirl95**


	9. Note

**Uhm… hey!**

**I am so so so so so so so so sorry that I didn't update sooner! But, I really haven't got time to write at all!**

**So now you all think badly of me, because I haven't updated yet, and all I can say to that is: sorrrrrrrrrrry!**

**You guys have to wait a week and a half before I can update again, because I'm going on a trip to Berlin (Deutschland) on a school trip today and while I'm staying there, we (my class and I) have to learn about the second war.. you now, Hitler and Stalin and that shit.**

**But IF I get some spare time, I promise that I will publish a short chapter, but I can't promise anything…**

**Again; I'M SO SORRY!:(**

**I know that these author notes is incredibly annoying, so I am going to make it up for you by writing a huge chapter when I arrive home to cold little Norway.**

**Stick with me**

**Love from Norwaygirl 95 3**


	10. The peace settled in, forever

**I do not own twilight, or New moon, OR Eclipse, OR BREAKING DAWN….**

(Bellas pov)

Who were they? Why does My Jasper talk to them? OH! I smell that they are vamps, maybe they know each other? I took hold of Jane's hand while we walked over to the four of them talking.

"Hi Jay! Who are these _people_?" I asked Jasper, and smiled at the two new-faces. The woman was maybe 5.7, thin, perfect. Yes definitive a vampire. She smiled lovingly at me, and then nudged Jasper to introduce us to them. "Well Issy, this is my old fellas from the army, Charlotte and Peter." Jasper said while he smiled a resourcing smile. The man, Peter, was a fit, handsome, maybe 6.10 and blonde. I really had to stretch my neck to look him in the eyes as I shook his hand.

I didn't scent anything dangerous or tricky from them, I used all my senses as I searched for something, but I didn't find anything. Pheeew, what a relief.

"Nice to meet ya, Iss!" Peter said with the same southern touch as Jasper, "roomers told us that we were lucki' to get away before ya came for takin' us down?" Both Charlotte and Peter looked very interested at that, so I told them that I had a really powerful gift, and as curious as Peter was, he wanted me to show him. But of course I couldn't, we had 10 minutes to get our plane, and the airport was full of humans. So I promised to show him later when we had settled down in our new home, in Norway.

"Norway? Are you serious? I have never been there! Their language is so strange, how long are we supposed to stay?" Charlotte said and jumped up and down with excitement.

"We?" Alec asked suspicious.

Char and Pete wanted to join us for our trip, and after some talking, we gladly accepted them, any friends of Jasper, were my friends too. It would be cool to have some more souls in our coven.

"Okeydokey then, why don't we catch our plane and get our new life settled in?" Peter asked enthusiastically, looking at all of our faces.

"Hell yeah!" we all cheered together, Alec even jumped a bit, and then we ran as fast as possible at human speed towards our gate, giggling and chasing each other.

(Jaspers pov)

I just loved this woman, she was so sure, so perfect, and yet so caring. I looked at her there she sat, admiring the view from the airplane window. I think she have some kind of a fetish for flying, she seems to enjoy it so much, I smiled to myself at the though. Well, everybody has at least one fetish right?

How could my life get so perfect so fast? It began in hell, so how did I fly up to heaven? Issy had everything with it, without her, I would have rotten with Maria and her amateur army.

I studied Issy's face, and after awhile she turned around and smiled. I smiled back and then sent all my love towards her. At that she closed her eyes and leaned in to my lips, we kissed sweet and slow nonstop, nearly the whole flight. Her lust and love was nearly overwhelming at the time we neared Oslo's airport, Gardermoen.

I didn't want to stop kissing this perfect woman, so when I felt the plane landing I just kissed her harder, so that she knew that I didn't want to let her go. She giggled at my thoughts, and sent her thoughts to me.

'_You know I love you, right? I will never let you go, and even if we don't hold each other at all times, I will always be yours__, and you will always be near me in my heart, and I in yours. I love you Jasper Whitlock.'_

'**I love ya to Isabella. I always have, always in my mind. I knew that there was a woman out there for me. And I am so glad that it is ya that I hold now. Isabella, will ya do me the honor and be my wife?'** I thought and fixed a velvet blue box out from my pocket.

She smiled a little_, 'when did you bought that? We never got time, and we met yesterday, aren't we moving a little fast?'_

'**I bought it in the ****tax-free while ya girls were in the bathroom. And I don't think that we move to fast, we both know that we will never love anotha' person, and that we are mated in every way possible. I love ya so much, and I really want to marry ya once and for all, or maybe first of many. I don't know, but I do know that we will be foreva'.'**

'_Jasper,__ My Jay, yes I will marry you, I will be yours forever.'_ She smiled towards me with sparkling eyes, and I slipped the silver ring down her finger. It was simple, but perfect. It held three diamonds, one big in the middle, and then two smaller that flanked it. Between the diamonds and around the whole ring a golden brand held it together.

She gaped at the ring, and then threw her arms around my neck kissing every inch of my face.

**Bellas pov**

Someone cleared their throat, I looked where the sound came from and there stood a very exited Jane. "it's sooooooooo gorgeous!" She snapped my hand from Jaspers and studied it with excitement. "WHEN? WHERE?" She about screamed, after some talking she finally understood that we really didn't know yet…

We got off the plane, never once did Jane let go of my hand, and then we got out of the airport and got in the ordered cabs. I shared cab with Jasper and Peter, while the twins and Charlotte were in the other.

"Soooo… where does your money come from?" asked Peter out of the blue, while in the cab. Jasper looked at me with interest, I hadn't told him either. "Well, as a human, I lived with a man, ehm, werewolf who was a bank robber, and I still have a credit card in his name." I snickered," I felt it was my payback for all the years he had raped me, I had also made sure that the check didn't came in his mail before next month. He has NO idea, he thinks I am dead, so he hasn't bother to lock it.

"Haha! You're mean, girl!" Peter laughed, his laugh sounded like a dogs bark. I transferred those thoughts to Jasper, and we both began to laugh at poor Peter who just sat there, dumb fooled.

"WHAT? Do I have something between my teeth or something?" he almost yelled and looked at himself in the window reflection.

'_We just thought that you sounded like a dog when you laugh!'_

"WHOA! What was that?" Peter said with eyes as big as dining plates.

'_Hush! The cab driver is a human, remember? Speak through your thoughts…'_

'_Is he getting it?' _Jasper asked_, _

'_Yes I think so, well, you do feel his shocked emotions…'_

"_DO YOU HEAR ME NOW?" _Peter shirked in his head; I cringed and nodded my head like I had a headache… Jasper took a hold of my hand and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You alright darlin'?" He asked and narrowed his eyes at Peter. "Yes, just give me some time to explain this to Peter.." I said and sighed.

'_You don't need to yell, I can perfectly hear you, even if you just barely thought it and even if you don't knew you thought it at all. You wanted to know why you were lucky who got __away. You were lucky because I have an absorbing gift, that means I can absorb any powers held by vampires AND humans. So, now you know.'_

'_Have you absorbed my gift?'_

'_Yes I have.'_

'_Prove it' _at that he snickered, he didn't believe me. I transferred this to Jasper and he giggled, to both mine and Peter's surprise.

"You serious doubt her gift? She has over 10 gifts man! She killed the whole army herself!"

Peter stared wide eyed from Jasper to me. Lucky for us, the cab driver was so focused on the road, that he didn't even hear what we said. He just thought that we were some dumb American students who just wanted to live here because Norway was the nicest country to live in Europe and probably in the world… Well he was wrong.

"You got to show me sometime!" Peter said and winked at me. We laughed together and shortly after, we arrived the capital of Norway; Oslo.

**Hi guys. Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated this story in so long, I guess I have had too much to do, but I will make it up for you, simply by publishing another chapter right away. So enjoy guys ;)**

**(Jaspers pov)**

After checking in on a hotel in Oslo Centrum we decided that we would already get us some fake Norwegian Id's. So I did a little searching on one of the hotels computers, with the gang doing the same. We did find a company, in Norway, who said on their homepage, that they did make professional passes and driver licenses.

Bella called right away, in Norwegian actually, and made an appointment with them next week. After that we made it up to our rooms.

"You guys? We have to learn proper Norwegian if we want to stay here for a while, so I can sure go get some books at a bookstore while you guys hunt or something." I said, exited of the thought to learn yet another language.

"Okeydokey, I'm in, let's see how the Norwegian badasses taste!" Jane yelled at the top of her lungs, and then they all left, except for Issy.

"Aren't you going to hunt, Darlin'?"I asked while I walked closer to her, while staring in her beautiful, now brown because of some contacts, eyes.

"How could I do that after what we did on the plane, no, you and I, we are going to stay right HERE." She smiled and closed the distance between us, I groaned and began to kiss her with all my strength.

She giggled aloud between my kisses as I slowly began to place butterfly kisses down her body, torning of every clothing who was in my way. When I came to her boobs, her beautiful breasts, I just stared for awhile. How could I get so lucky?

"See something that you like Whitlock?" she asked while she leaded me to the couch, pushing me down and jumped on top of me. I growled and spun us around, and kept on from where I left. Issy began to tug at my shirt between moans, and when my shirt where finally of she began to massage my shoulders and back.

"That did it to me, I couldn't wait any longer, I torn all our remaining clothes of, and then pushed hard inside her. She gasped at the pleasure, while I cried in relief!

"You….. are…..the…most….perfect….creature….I….have…..ever….. KNOWN!" I manage to say between trusts, she locked her eyes with mine and spun us around, and began bouncing up and down at vampire speed. That did it for me, The sight before me was just the most perfect sight any male could see; Issy's eyes were closed, her mouth parted, and her brasts bouncing up and down with her. Her beautiful body shook right after me, her giving a really loud cry, I hope that our neighbors didn't hear that…

Issy collapsed on my chest, both of us panting heavily. We stayed like that for a long time, before we continued in the shower.

Two quick ones in the showers later, we were locking our room with our key, and walking in the elevator, where we simply couldn't take our hands of each other for the whole ride. And luckily we:

Lived on the highest stage.

Nobody joined us on the way down.

So at vampire speed we got another round, I had to fix her hair afterwards though, because it just SCREAMED sex, we laughed the whole time, because, well we had just fucked each others in the elevator. Who does that? And then we were out in the big city, to buy books…

Haha, party pooper much?

**Hey guys. If you still care to read this...**

**I Just have to stop this story, well, it wasnt any good anyway, and I dont have any motivations to continue it...**

**So it is now complete (almost), and I hope that you arent tooo mad at me :)**

**Much love: Norwaygirl ;)**


End file.
